La ouija
by javipozos
Summary: Naruto y Hinata contactan a través de la ouija con la madre fallecida de esta, pero el espíritu se entera de la situación en que vive su bebé y su alma no descansará en paz hasta saciar su sed de justicia bajo su mano.


La ouija

 _Nota de autor: Sé que el Halloween ya pasó pero he estado muy ocupado con asuntos pendientes de mi internado y ya estoy a punto de terminar una época muy ajetreada en mi vida. Disfruten este fanfic._

Se dice que Naruto era una persona con poca inteligencia pero lo que estaba haciendo era lo más estúpido hasta la fecha.

-¿Alguien quiere jugar conmigo?-decía el rubio con un tablero de ouija.

-Aleja eso de mí-se oía esa respuesta donde quiera que preguntaba en la Academia.

Debido a su nula educación, él no sabía que eso que tenía en manos era extremadamente peligroso. Lo había encontrado tirado en el bosque y no sabía a quien pertenecía, por lo que pensó que sería de un niño viajero en el bosque.

-Que amargados son-.

Sin embargo, alguien había visto lo que Naruto traía y se preocupó por lo que podría hacer así que olvidando sus miedos fue a quitárselo.

-Hinata, ¿por qué me lo quitas?-reclamó el rubio molesto.

-Esto es muy peligroso, ¿no sabes que es?-le dijo la ex heredera muy preocupada.

-No-.

-Esto es una ouija, sirve para invocar espíritus del Mundo Puro-.

-¿Fantasmas?-preguntó pálido el rubio.

-No soy muy supersticiosa pero no me gustaría meterme con un espíritu maligno. Hoy es Halloween-señaló la chica temerosa.

-Creo que te doy gracias esta vez, le tengo miedo a los fantasmas-se rascó la cabeza muy nervioso el Uzumaki.

La chica se sonrojó y miraba hacia el suelo, pero se quedó contemplando la ouija como si tuviera curiosidad y, aunque Naruto era lerdo, este logró notar sus intenciones.

-¿Quieres usar eso?-preguntó con miedo el ojiazul.

-Es que...me da miedo...pero...quisiera intentar hablar con alguien...-confesó muy triste la ojiperla.

-¿Quién?-.

-Mi mamá-.

Hinata le contó de que su madre murió cuando tenía 7 años y desde entonces su padre se volvió muy cruel con ella. Además, quería volver a charlar con ella aunque sea por última vez.

-No sé porque hago esto, ¿quieres ir a invocarla?-preguntó el ojiazul con miedo.

-Pero te dan miedo los fantasmas-.

-No pienso dejarte sola y además yo sé lo que se siente ser huérfano. Tal vez somos más parecidos de lo que parece-se rascó la cabeza el chico.

-Gracias-sonrió la chica de forma que el Uzumaki se volteó sonrojado porque era raro que alguien le dedicase una sonrisa sincera.

Según se dice, la noche del 31 de Octubre a las 3 de la mañana era la hora perfecta para invocar almas y aprovecharon la noche para empezar a trabajar en eso. Todo el lugar estaba oscuro y las velas alumbraban el lugar con el tablero en el suelo.

-¿Cómo se activa esto?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Creo que solo hay que...-iba a decir la niña pero se sonrojó mucho.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Hay que...tomarnos las manos-dijo la peliazul chocando sus índices muy nerviosa.

-Oh bueno-.

El Uzumaki tomó sus manos con las de la Hyuga y esta se puso como tomate pero tenía que resistir para no desmayarse.

-¿Te sientes bien?-cuestionó el muchacho.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí-dijo nerviosa la Hyuga.

El tablero estaba listo y Hinata pensaba en los momentos felices a lado de su mamá, la única que aparte de Naruto había sido amable con ella.

-¿Hay alguien en esta habitación?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-SI-apuntó la ouija y los dos tragaron saliva.

-¿Eres mi mamá?-preguntó Hinata esperanzada.

-SI-marcó de nuevo el tablero.

-Ah sí, ¿cuál es la comida favorita de Hinata?-preguntó el rubio desconfiado.

-R-O-L-L-O-S-D-E-C-A-N-E-L-A-apuntó la ouija.

-Si es cierto-asintió Hinata.

-¿A Hinata le gusta Sasuke?-preguntó el Uzumaki.

-A-S-C-O-solo respondió el tablero.

-¿Y quién le gusta?-preguntó el chico sonriente.

-T-Ú-.

-¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!-exclamó el rubio sonrojado.

-¡MAMÁ, NO DIGAS MIS SECRETOS!-chilló roja la niña queriendo que la tierra se la tragase.

-U-P-S-.

-¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó el niño en shock.

La chica solo asintió muy avergonzada y aunque Naruto estaba curioso por eso, hablarían de eso más tarde.

-Señora Hyuga...-iba a decir el joven pero la ouija la interrumpió.

-L-L-A-M-A-M-E-M-A-M-Á-O-SU-E-G-R-A-.

-Sí, es mi mamá. Decía esa clase de comentarios-suspiró la chica.

-¿C-O-M-O-H-A-S-E-S-T-A-D-O? ¿P-A-P-Á-Y-E-L-C-L-A-N-T-E-H-A-N-T-R-A-T-A-D-O-B-I-E-N?-.

-No, mi padre piensa que soy una carga y una vergüenza. Trato de progresar pero mis esfuerzos no son suficientes. Nunca me ha animado, me regaña y me dice que soy de lo peor, me convertí en la paria de mi propia familia. Hanabi ni me habla porque soy la oveja negra del clan, mi primo Neji me trata peor que antes-en este punto empezó a llorar-En la escuela me molestan mucho, intentó hacer amigos pero me hacen a un lado, piensan que soy rara y tal vez lo soy. Yo solo quiero tener a alguien que no me juzguen y que me quiera como lo hacías. He estado a punto de quitarme la vida en muchas ocasiones, estuve tan tentada tantas veces-ante este comentario Naruto se horrorizó-Pero solo el ver a Naruto me daba un poco de fuerzas para seguir viva, ¿te acuerdas del niño que me salvó en esa noche y te pedí que me enseñaras a tejer una bufanda roja? Es el único que no me ha dicho cosas hirientes, yo te extraño tanto. Aún no he sido fuerte como tú lo querías, solo deseaba hablar contigo una vez-lloraba incontrolablemente la peliazul.

El propio Naruto reconoció esa mirada y sentimientos en Hinata: La de una niña rota que se aferra a lo poco que le quedaba con tal de seguir viva. Eran más parecidos de lo que él pensaba y se sentía demasiado mal por ella. Solo pudo abrazarla y sentía tan frágil a la chica en sus brazos que parecía romperse.  
La ouija no respondía y en vez de eso las velas se apagaron de repente. Solo se volvieron a prender cuando de repente estas se encendieron y habían letras de sangre en la pared que decía: ¡ESTÁN TODOS MUERTOS!  
Pasaron los días y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Naruto y Hinata se habían vuelto muy cercanos ya que sus corazones necesitaban de consuelo y pues se entendían en parte.  
Sin embargo, ninguno estaba preparado para lo que se avecinaría y todo comenzó con la primera de las víctimas de lo que se denominaría como el caso Poltergeist del clan Hyuga.  
Se veía a Hanabi prepararse para irse a la cama y dejó su oso de peluche en la cama para lavarse los dientes. Cuando esta regresó había una nota en las manos de su juguete con una caligrafía horrorizante en tinta de sangre que decía: NIÑA MALCRIADA.  
Las luces se apagaron y una muñeca apareció en la luz de la Luna de forma siniestra. Esta tenía la forma de una niña similar a Hinata pero con un tono de cabello más oscuro y su cara era más alargada.

-Hanabi, dice mamá Hana que te has portado muy mal-se oía un tono fantasmal en la muñeca.

La niña se asustó y atacó al juguete pero esta la paró y la lanzó con una fuerza sobrehumana a la cama.

-Le has hecho mucho daño a la persona que más admiras. Eres una traidora, ¡TE MERECES LA MUERTE!-exclamó por último la muñeca.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchó gritar horrorizada a la niña y se vio a Hinata llegar a la habitación.

-Hanabi, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó muy preocupada la Hyuga mayor.

La castaña se fue corriendo a abrazarla y lloró en busca de consuelo sin ver que no estaba la muñeca tenebrosa.

-Fue horrible, había una muñeca ahí. Me dijo cosas feas-sollozaba la chiquilla.

-Tal vez fue tu imaginación-.

-No, era real. Lo juro-le habló muy asustada la niña.

-Bueno, tiene que dormir-.

-No, quiero dormir contigo. Tengo mucho miedo-le pidió desesperada la hermana menor.

-Bien, pero solo esta noche-asintió feliz la peliazul de que al menos su hermana la necesitaba esta vez.

Las dos hermanas se fueron de la mano y la castaña se volteó para ver a su cuarto cuando vio a la muñeca que le hacía señas como si dijera "Te estoy vigilando" y desapareció.  
Hinata notó que su hermana no podía dormir y temblaba como cuando era más pequeña, y la acariciaba para calmarla.

-Juro que esa muñeca si existe, me dijo que mamá Hana ha visto que me he portado mal contigo-le contó la castaña.

-Que raro, mamá era una persona muy tranquila al menos que algo la hiciera enojar tanto que armaba un caos-recordó la niña.

-Hinata, lo siento mucho. Perdóname por ser muy mala contigo-le dijo la chiquilla con mucho miedo y en lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, yo no voy a dejarte que te pase algo malo-le tranquilizó la mujercita en tono maternal.

-Gracias-.

La muñeca nunca volvió a aparecerse en frente de Hanabi ya que enderezó el camino y la siguiente victima era Neji. Este era más duro de corazón por lo que su sufrimiento seria peor.  
El chico entrenaba de noche en sus primeros días como Genin y estaba progresando muy rápido siendo un prodigio. Pero ni siquiera siendo un genio lo prepararía para la masacre.  
El viento empezaba a correr muy helado, incluso para ser otoño y el Hyuga oyó a alguien pisar una rama.

-Sal de ahí ahora-ordenó el castaño activando su Byakugan.

Sin embargo, este no pudo ver absolutamente nada y se veía a una sombra que lo atrapó por la espalda y todo se volvió negro.

Al día siguiente...  
El caso extraño en Neji se había notificado al Tercer Hokage y no podía ir peor. Alguien se había infiltrado en el compuesto y atacó al prodigio de forma muy extraña.

-Ya revisé las memorias de Neji y no pude ver quien es el atacante. Pero se puede escuchar una voz muy familiar-mencionó Inoichi.

-¿Qué voz?-preguntó el Hokage.

-Parecía de una mujer de 30 años-.

Flashback

Se veía a Neji encerrado en una ilusión y se veía a cadáveres a su lado con la misma muñeca que atacó a Hanabi en un triciclo que salía de una especie de habitación.

-Hola, sobrinito. Mama Hana está muy molesta por ser un pésimo primo guardián-se oía una voz mezclada de una mujer y un monstruo.

-¿Mamá Hana? No había escuchado ese nombre en años-dijo espantado el joven.

-Estás encerrado en una ilusión de la que solo podrás salir si sigues mis instrucciones-sonrió la muñeca.

-¿Por qué hace esto, Lady Hana?-preguntó el castaño.

-¡Este es tu castigo por tratar de matar a mi hija! ¡ERES UN NIÑO ESTÚPIDO! Si sobrevives a esto, dile al estúpido de mi esposo que te muestre la carta de Hizashi. Allí tendrás tu respuesta a tus dudas-le dijo enojada el espíritu.

Se veía la muñeca desaparecer y la verdadera forma de la madre de Hinata apareció en una pantalla de televisión.

-Estás atado a una cadena y solo saldrás si soportas un día ante la peor de tus pesadillas. Ni el Tsukuyomi de los Uchiha se compara con lo que verás-sonrió la mujer de forma malévola.

-¿Qué me va a hacer?-.

De repente, se veía a Maito Gai solo en una tanga verde bailando en un tubo para Neji y este deseaba sacarse los ojos.

-¡Neji, esta es la máxima fuente de la juventud!-exclamó el cejudo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó el castaño horrorizado.

Flashback fin

Se veía a Neji chupándose los dedos en posición fetal diciendo comentarios acerca de que iba a disculparse con Hinata y cosas por el estilo. Al Hokage se le hacía muy sospechoso y parecía tener relación con el clan Hyuga.  
Se les había entrevistado a todos los miembros del clan para hallar pistas y solo Hanabi dio una pista que coincidía con la pesadilla de Neji: La muñeca maldita de mamá Hana.

-Hana Hyuga, antigua matriarca del clan Hyuga fallecida hace 5 años. Que extraño que se vea relacionado a esa mujer, según comentarios de todos era un amor de Dios, excepto si algo la hacía enojar en demasía-señaló el rubio Yamanaka.

-¿Crees en fantasmas?-preguntó el Hokage.

-No, pero podría cambiar de opinión. Según investigaciones, Hinata ha sufrido abuso psicológico y tiene la mente de una niña suicida. Si no se ha quitado la vida es porque la amistad que ha hecho con el niño jinchuriki la ha mantenido cuerda-señaló Shikaku serio.

-Las víctimas hasta el momento son Hanabi y Neji Hyuga. Podríamos deducir que el siguiente ataque sería para el líder Hyuga, si tenemos el fantasma de una madre furiosa, él debería ser el blanco más probable-señaló Hiruzen preocupado.

Más tarde, se veía a Hiashi recibir el reporte del daño psicológico en Neji y se preocupaba por el hecho de que su sobrino haya sido atacado de la misma manera. Veía la foto de Hana en su marco familia y de repente los ojos de su esposa sangraban en la foto. Había una hoja en blanco a su lado que ahora ya estaba escrita y tenía una nota: ¡BASTARDO, VAS A PAGAR POR LASTIMAR A MI BEBÉ!  
Solo había una persona que lo llamaba así en su cara cuando estaba muy furiosa y estaba muerta ahora. Se oían risas de una mujer y daba escalofríos hasta para el hombre más duro de todos.

-Oh, Hiashi. Te has portado muy mal, cuando estés dormido te voy a hacer pedacitos-se escuchó la voz de su esposa.

-Mi amor, ¿eres tú?-preguntó con miedo el hombre.

-Nada de mi amor, mi bebé está triste por tu culpa y quiero sangre-dijo la voz muy molesta.

-Tranquila, tranquila, yo...-.

-¡NO VOY A ESTAR TRANQUILA CUANDO MI NIÑA ESTUVO A PUNTO DE SUICIDARSE POR TU FAVORITISMO Y TUS CAPRICHOS, VAS A PAGAR POR TODO, IDIOTA!-se levantó las cosas violentamente y Hiashi tenía miedo por primera vez en su vida desde que su esposa murió.

El lider Hyuga se impulsó en los aires y este fue estrellado con una pared de forma que estaba completamente inmóvil. La forma de la matriarca Hyuga se veía por primera vez y estaba en un tono cadavérico, y su piel antes hermosa era gris.

-Yo te amo, pero eres tan idiota. Te dejé a cargo a mis niñas y me encuentro a mi solecito a punto de querer suicidarse. Mi bebé está rota y yo no puedo hacer nada, estoy tan frustrada. Si no fuera por el hijo de Kushina y Minato ella sería un fantasma ahora, le ha dado ese poco amor que ella ha necesitado desde que me fui-se oía muy depresiva a la mujer y lloraba lagrimas de sangre.

-Perdóname, mi amor...lo siento tanto...-.

-A mí no me debes disculpas, díselo a tu hija. Ella necesita el amor de su padre, te la confíe y me has decepcionado. Si no te he matado es porque mis niñas aún te quieren. Dale esa carta a Neji, estás destruyendo a la familia que tanto amo-le ordenó la peliazul seria.

-Sí, Hana. Lo que tú digas-.

-Sé que te dolió mi partida, pero no es excusa para desquitarte con ella. Solo discúlpate con ella y por favor, no le prohíbas la amistad con Naruto Uzumaki. Se nota que ella lo ama y la destruirías si ese vínculo que con esfuerzo hizo se rompe-finalizó la mujer antes de esfumarse y Hiashi cayó al suelo de golpe.

-Está muy molesta, no recuerdo la última vez que la vi así-suspiró el líder con terror.

El caso Poltersgeist del clan Hyuga no fue tomado en serio hasta que un día sucedió una desgracia, o al menos no lo fue para la rama secundaria de ese clan.  
Ese dia, alguien había ido con el chisme de que Hinata estaba siendo muy cercana con el jinchuriki de Konoha y estos le habían prohibido terminantemente acercarse a él. Por supuesto que la peliazul se negó a obedecer y la amenazaron con colocarle el sello.  
Esa noche, llovió intensamente y habían muchos rayos, y se veía a un ente con capucha y una máscara blanca estilo Hockey con sangre, que empuñaba un enorme machete que caminaba por las habitaciones de los honorables ancianos del clan.

-Kukuku-se oían risas de mujer en el lugar.

-Esa risa, es imposible-se oyó a Hideki Hyuga, padre de Hiashi y Hizashi.

-No te voy a perdonar, suegrito-susurró la voz en el aire y cuando cayó el rayo apareció la figura.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-se escuchó un grito de terror y un poco de sangre se salpicó en la pared.

A la mañana siguiente, el cuerpo muerto de todo el consejo de ancianos apareció en el patio de la Rama Principal y todos tragaron saliva ya que había una nota que decía: ¡LIBERTAD!  
Sin consejo de ancianos actualmente y con el miedo que Hiashi le tenía a su mujer ya que entendió perfectamente su deseo, este decidió poner fin a la división de ramas, además de cancelar lo que se había acordado a su hija, para su fortuna.  
En un punto, se veía al fantasma de Hana descansar y contemplar el pueblo de Konoha como lo hacía en vida.

-Creo que mi trabajo ya terminó-suspiró la peliazul fantasma.

Cuando ya se iba, ella presenció una escena muy peculiar e indignante: A Naruto lo echaban de una tienda como siempre y eso no le gustó para nada.

-¿Me pregunto si Kushina estará de humor para ir de cacería?-sonrió malévolamente la fantasma.

Desde ese día, el clan Hyuga dejó de ser acosado y ahora los aldeanos fueron las victimas de la ira del Mundo Puro. Tiendas quemadas, cosas destruidas, ataques personales a los dueños del mercado, etc. El único negocio en no sufrir daños fue Ichiraku Ramen y aparecía grandes fajos de dinero diario para el cocinero, quien empezó a expandir su negocio por parte del generoso espíritu que los favoreció.

-Admito que ser un fantasma y aterrorizar a esos infelices fue algo que me ha sacado de mi aburrimiento-dijo Kushina feliz.

-Lamentablemente Minato está encerrado en el estómago de la parca y no puede salir de allí-suspiró la mujer.

-Te haré compañía hasta que él llegue, no es bueno estar sola y mi marido aún tiene mucho que vivir-señaló la Hyuga fantasma.

-¿Qué opinas que seamos consuegras?-preguntó Kushina viendo a su hijo a lo lejos platicar amenamente con una Hinata sonrojada.

-Me gusta tu niño para mi bebé-.

-Yo quería a alguien como yo para Naruto, pero esto no está mal. Míralos, se ven tan bien juntos-suspiró con melancolía la pelirroja.

-Verdad que sí-abrazó por detrás la peliazul tocando de más.

-Por cierto, tengo 3 personas a las cuales tengo que darles una lección-sonrió malvadamente la Uzumaki.

Se veía a Kakashi leyendo sus libros después de su misión y en ese momento algo retiró su mascara de golpe revelando su bello rostro a todos.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-balbuceó el Jonin.

Los libros de Icha Icha y las máscaras se elevaron en el aire y unas llamas azules los incendió.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-se oyó un grito horrorizado en la aldea.

En otro lado, Jiraiya estaba buscando información para sus libros pervertidos cuando vio a una mujer pelirroja y una peliazul tomadas de la mano.

-No, nos van a descubrir-se oyó la vocecita de una adolescente de cabello azul

-Descuida, estamos a salvo-se escuchó la voz de una pelirroja que se llevaba a un callejón a su acompañante.

El sujeto se fue a seguirlas y lo que vio fue de lo más asombrosos de su vida. Se estaban tocando en partes no propias y se besaban con pasión, dejando caer la guardia y anotaba como loco en su libreta. En ese momento, las chicas desaparecieron y dejaron inconsciente al Sanin golpeándolo por la espalda.

-No puedo creer que hayamos hecho eso de nuevo-maldijo Kushina muy roja.

-Igual que en la guerra, fue mi primer beso-recordó soñadora la peliazul.

-¡HANA!-.

-Perdón, era una broma-se rió la mujer peliazul.

-¿Qué haremos con él?-.

Jiraiya despertaba pesadamente y lo que vio fue lo más horroroso en su vida. Tenía a Orochimaru vestido como dominatrix en traje de cuero y con ojos de lujuria para él.

-Siempre me gustaste pero no fui capaz de confesarlo. Ahora recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, Jiraiya. Kukuku-.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-se oyó gritar al peliblanco del terror por todo el País del Fuego.

En otro sitio, Tsunade bebía como marinero su botella de sake y no escuchaba las indicaciones de su alumna Shizune.

-Será mejor que me vaya, voy a comprar unas cosas-suspiró la chica pelinegra.

-Yo estaré a solas con mi mejor amiga, esta botella-declaró la rubia bebiendo de una copa.

La médico se fue y la luz se fue en ese instante, pero se escuchaba un grito de lamento fantasmal.

-¡AY MI HIJO! ¡AY MI HIJO!-.

A Tsunade se le fueron los colores de la piel y la borrachera ya que conocía bien esa voz.

-¡¿TSUNADE, POR QUE NO CUIDASTE A MI HIJO?!-se seguía escuchando los lamentos de una mujer.

-¿Kushina, eres tú?-preguntó con miedo la Sanin.

Las botellas de sake empezaron a explotar y el lugar tembló. Había una televisión casera que se prendió y se veía a una mujer salir de un pozo, y esta atravesó el aparato para manifestarse como un fantasma malévolo caminando muy lentamente.  
La puerta se abrió y se veía a Kushina vestida de blanco con una apariencia espectral que no le deseaba algo bueno.

-¡AY MI HIJO!-se lamentaba la Uzumaki.

-¡NO SE ACERQUEN A MÍ!-les dijo aterrada la Sanin.

Las fantasmas no hicieron caso y el lugar prendió en llamas azules fatuo, lo que significaban que estaban a punto de irle muy mal.

-Pagarás por no cuidar de mi hijo-sacaron su cara demoniaca la mujer.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-se oyó el grito de horror la Sanin en el lugar.

Mientras tanto, se veía a Hiruzen escribir su testamento ya que había ido los casos de ataques Poltesgeist ahora a Jiraiya y Tsunade, además de Kakashi. Él podría ser el siguiente y estaba seguro que moriría de un infarto, así que todo se lo dejaba a Asuma, Konohamaru y Naruto, y algún hijo que fuera tener sus descendientes.

-Señor Hokage, tenemos que hablar con usted-se oyeron dos voces de mujeres.

Hiruzen se puso pálido y las dos fantasmas estaban flotando frente a él pero se dejaron manifestar.

-Tenemos que negociar-le dijo Hana molesta.

-Bien, ¿qué desean?-suspiró el Hokage.

-Una es que nuestros hijos estén comprometidos y nada los separe. Quiero nietos-fue lo que la Hyuga deseó.

-Lo otro es que le digas a Naruto quienes son sus padres. No me digas que es secreto porque lo único que has hecho es empeorarlo todo, si para el siguiente lunes no le dices a todos sobre el legado de mi niño, vas a sufrir la ira de dos madres molestas-les advirtió Kushina antes de irse.

El secreto de Naruto se regó como pólvora en los siguientes días y la vergüenza social se hizo presente en Konoha por las siguientes semanas. Eso según las fantasmas era mejor que un susto y aunque algunos no quisieron aceptarlo, era un hecho de que ahora Naruto era el príncipe de Konoha.  
Aunque el club de fangirls interesadas surgió muy rápido, el lado yandere de Hinata despertó y movida por sus celos no faltó mas de una descuidada que sufrió por la ira de la princesa Hyuga.  
La vida de ambos mejoró con el paso del tiempo y las dos fantasmas tuvieron que dejar este mundo sin antes de despedirse de sus hijos, pero esa será otra historia.


End file.
